


Feels good

by HueHue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Gavin's in heat, Hypersensitivity, Knotting, Light Somnophilia, M/M, Neko!Gavin, Power Bottom, RK900 is called Nines, Special Biocomponents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HueHue/pseuds/HueHue
Summary: Nines wakes up to a pleasant surprise waiting in his bed.Gavin's heat started.





	Feels good

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Blahhh for being my beta and helping me fix my errors and add new things when I got stuck <3 You are the absolute best and I can’t thank you enough.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It feels good. _More than good._

 

Being engulfed by warmth, slickness and… _the added vibration is a pleasant touch…_

 

_Wait..._

 

"What the-" Nines says under his breath, almost a whisper as he sluggishly opens his eyes to be met by a silent room and blurred ceiling. Prematurely coming out of stasis caused his receptors to take a couple minutes longer than desired to focus and adjust to his surroundings. _So this is why humans disliked waking up early._

 

Nines dragged a hand down his face, letting out a slurred curse he only lets slip on special occasions for special individuals. His body tensed as realization crept up his spine, _the warm and slick feeling was still very present_ this time accompanied by _wet and purring sounds_  as his audio receptors finally finished focusing. It's enough to fully startle the rest of his system awake, triggering various warnings he quickly dismisses and becoming hyper aware of all the sensations and sounds that came from his crotch area and the large lump under his blanket. Nines quickly attempted to sit up to assess the situation, but just as quickly came to a halt as _claws_ dig deep into his thigh causing a hiss to escape through his teeth. A wet slurp and pop follow soon after as the lump finally comes out from under the blanket.

 

"Ni-Nines..." Gavin seductively mewls. An automatic scan does its o' so helpful job indicating Gavin was _nude_ , completely lacking any sort of clothing, pupils were dilated to the point his eye color were barely noticeable, skin flushed red with a thin layer of sweat, sporting a leaking and hard erection that looked almost painful, ears more twitchy than normal and tail swishing fast from side to side. Realization slapped Nines hard on his now surprised face and a simple, almost mute _Oh_ was all that left his lips.

 

"Gavin, are you in heat?" Nines asked even though he already knew the answer, but instead of asking he wondered how long Gavin has been in this torturous state.

 

"I-Yeah… it started a couple of hours ago… I tried to -fuck- I couldn't hold it anymore, okay?" Gavin whined as he explained, reading the android’s mind, embarrassment clear in his expression.

 

"Okay, it's okay." Nines whispered as he stared at Gavin, matching his half-lidded eyes. Gavin is always, for some reason, _shy_ in the first hours of his heat, trying to deal with it by himself even when he knew his body wouldn't be satisfied so easily with just his fingers. Nines wished Gavin would trust him more to handle the heats for him, after all, not only did he make a promise, but he didn't go to Kamski for a custom bio-component and dealt with his annoying god complex for nothing. Nines' thoughts, however, went out the window when he let out a pleased sigh as Gavin went back down to his thighs and licked at the now bluish bruises on Nine's thighs where he had clawed him just a minute ago. _A silent apology._

 

Purrs emanated from Gavin as his heated and slick tongue trailed back to his partner's still hard cock. Placing a gentle and lingering kiss at the base, he then made his way up the shaft. After leaving the last kiss on the tip, he wrapped the already swollen lips around it, slowly taking every inch, keeping eye contact with the now panting Nines before starting to bob his head, slowly deepthroating Nines' cock.

 

The warmth, slickness, tightness of Gavin's throat, fighting the invasion and the vibrations caused by the purring and lewd muffled mewls were all so perfect, _too perfect_. Nines gripped onto the sheets as he bit his lips hard, muffling a moan. His new bio-component has a lot more sensors than his original due to _the new addition_ , these sensors made him much more sensitive than he'd like to admit. But this, combined with Gavin's delectable and skilled mouth and tongue, were going to be the death of him unless he put a saddening stop to it.

 

Gavin's hand wrapped around the base rubbing over the slowly swelling knot his mouth couldn't wrap around, earning a curse to slip from Nines, followed by a husky moan. _Definitely too sensitive._

 

"Gavin." Nines groaned, grabbing Gavin's hair, pulling him off with a loud and wet pop. Gavin audibly whimpers, chasing after Nines’ cock with an open mouth and tongue sticking out.

 

"Love, at this pace you're going to make me, as they say, blow my load too early and I'm sure you'd like me to do… more." Nines practically panted out, taking as much air in, desperately trying to let his processors cool down. He loosened the grip on Gavin’s hair, proceeding to rub the tip of his ear instead, earning a short-lived purr from Gavin before it turned into a growl.

 

"We can't have that now can we, toaster?" Gavin purrs as he swats the android’s hand away, climbing on top of him, setting his thighs firmly besides Nines’ hips, his cock pleasantly finding its spot between Gavin's plump cheeks.

 

"It would be a shame." Nines says lowly, lifting himself onto his elbows to eye the smirking Gavin as he passes his tongue over the sharp canines, _teasing him_.  Both were quick to meet each-other halfway in an intense and heated kiss, teeth clashing and catching on each-others’ lips, tongues twisting around the other's creating a sloppy lock. Hot breaths interchanged as they pulled apart for a mere second, before locking lips once again. The delicious friction created by desperation and burning desire for one another is almost too much as they grind feverishly against each other.

 

Nines reached around using a hand to grip one of Gavin's cheeks as the other rubbed the twitching and slick hole in a teasing circular motion.

 

"Ni-Nines! -aah- fuck please, please, PLEASE!" Gavin mewled into his partner's mouth as he dragged his claws down Nines’ chest, leaving painful yet delightful blue marks in its wake.

 

"C'mon baby, I already- please fuck I just need- please I need you Nines please fu-" Gavin begged and sniffled as the heat was becoming more and more painful to bare with. His tail thumped hard onto the mattress, showing his frustration and desperation. Gavin grabbed Nines’ wrist in a deathly grip in hopes of stopping the teasing on his already prepped and slicked hole. Nines cruelly laughed at the action and nipped his way down the heated skin, causing Gavin's voice to stammer like a broken record as he repeated his name in lewd mewls.

 

Gavin squeaked before completely freezing and falling dead silent as he felt Nines’ thick head line up to his entrance. A shuddering breath left Gavin's lips as he slowly lowered himself and finally - _FINALLY_ \- received the delicious stretch his body craved, pain and cramps slowly disappearing, leaving only pleasure and bliss. He held onto Nines’ head as the android latched down on one of Gavin's perky nipples, swirling his tongue around the hardened nub, breathing starting to become labored as his cock is engulfed and sheathed just before the knot. Gavin wastes no time lifting his hips and slamming down, quickly finding a rhythm that has the android panting like a dog. _Seeing the android lose his composure is always satisfying, but Gavin wants to see the more…_

 

"Does it - mmm - feel good baby?" Gavin says with a purr, a visible shiver ran through Nines’ body at the mention of the nickname.

 

"I know you're holding back. I know you want to pound my tight ass till next week, knot me and fill me to the brim. Come on baby give me all you got, you know I can take all of you. " That earns Gavin a _feral_ growl from Nines and holding the hardened nub between his teeth, but not hard enough to hurt. _A threat or a warning._

 

"C'mon babe. Fuck. Me." Gavin emphasized the words with a twist of his hips, letting the slightly swollen knot slip past the tight ring of muscle. Something snaps inside of Nines and he instantly starts thrusting into Gavin in a fast and brutal pace, wrapping his arms around Gavin's torso, locking him in place.

 

"AH BABY! FUCK YES!" Gavin practically screamed, closing his eyes shut as tears threatened to spill from the sudden and intense pleasure that quickly soothed the remaining cursed heat symptoms, letting instincts take over and leaving his mind filled with want and pure bliss.

 

Nines’ knot started to slowly swell as he approached climax, starting to catch more frequently on Gavin’s entrance and _oh RA9 does it feel good_. The android knew this position would cause muscle pain to his partner just like the last time, which to his defense, at the time, he was still quite inexperienced with his new bio-component. His partner wouldn't stop complaining how his body all was sore after they locked in a missionary position.

 

“Gavin.” Nines says, slowing down his thrusts after gaining some self-control as his feral, instinctual programming is screaming and fighting at him to let it run its course. Gavin mumbles something Nines is unable to catch from the haze caused by the pleasure slowing down his processors. The android is startled by his partner, who after completely coming to a stop, suddenly resumed slamming his hips down, trying to match with Nines’ previous rough pace.

 

“Honey, this is a a bad position for me to knot.” Nines places his hands on Gavin’s hips to stop him, noticing the drooling and painfully hard member of his partner and a string of pearly white substance leaking from the slit down to his stomach.

 

“Gavin.” Nines tries to get his lover’s attention again unable to hold back the groan. Gavin, however, doesn't seem to listen nor stop even when the android tightens the grip on his hips that will surely bruise the skin if the feline keeps going.

 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop.” Gavin chants increasing in volume, his eyes still closed, ears flat against his head and tail swishing fast.

 

“Don’t you dare fucking stop.” The feline audibly growls as Nines tightens his grip. Gavin twists his hips, giving extra attention to the knot, causing it to slip inside, earning an involuntary thrust from Nines and a hiss.

 

“Gavin, I’m not-” Nines tries to argue but the words die in his mouth as Gavin continues his torturous twist, his warm insides hugging the knot so tightly, _begging for him to lock them together_.

 

“Please.” Gavin whimpers, finally opening his _teary_ eyes. _RA9 he will be the death of me._

 

“Don’t say I didn't warn you.” The android growled, taking charge and pushing the already tightly gripped hips down to meet his unforgiving thrusts, earning a yelp from his lover. _If Gavin’s hips weren't bruised before, they definitely will be now._ The delicious drag from his partner’s inside squeezing his cock tightly was as maddening as his lover mewling so loudly right next to his ear.

 

“Knot me! KNOT ME! Nines please! PLEASE!” Gavin mewled clinging onto Nines, hiding his face in the crook of the android’s neck and dragging his claws up the other’s back, earning a hiss. Nines copied his partner’s action, placing his face in the crook of the other’s neck licking at the sweaty skin there before nipping at it.

 

Nines hissed loudly stuttering on his thrusts as Gavin dug his claws deeper into his skin, his hips grinding down mercilessly causing his member to rub against the other’s stomach, smearing pre-cum and giving him the delicious friction his cock craved. Nines shuddered, his knot swelling more and more as he approached climax, he was close - _so close_ \- He grabbed Gavin’s member earning a yelp from the feline as he jacked him off, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. _Short, fast and deep._

 

Both let out a throaty groan as Nines began to fill his lover with his seed and Gavin painted the android’s stomach with his own. Nines’ knot swelled to its limit, finally catching on Gavin’s ring of muscle one last time, locking them together for the next 15 minutes as a timer counting down popped up in the corner of Nines’ HUD.

 

 **Time remaining:** 14:52

 

Meaning Nines would be releasing his ejaculate for the next 6 to 7 minutes, remaining in a high, blissed-out state, his processors slowed down significantly.

 

“I love you.” The android murmured against his purring lover’s neck.

 

“I-I love you too tin can.”


End file.
